


Mali estremi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Impostori [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non puoi fidarti neanche degli amici. Chiunque può essere l'impostore.Scritto per: We are out for promptPrompt: - A mali estremi...
Series: Impostori [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975468





	Mali estremi

Mali estremi  
  
Joseph si sfilò il casco della tuta bianca da astronauta e lo posizionò sotto il braccio.  
«Andiamo, Vent, non puoi davvero essere d’accordo con questa follia» gemette. La voce gli tremava, diventando man mano più acuta. «Tu mi conosci da sempre. Non puoi davvero pensare che io sia un pazzo assassino».  
Vent indietreggiò. Alle sue spalle, vicino ad un tavolo su cui si trovava un pulsante d’allarme, c’erano due astronauti dalla tuta viola e marrone.  
Il viso di Joseph era sempre più deformato dal terrore, mentre la sua pelle si tingeva di sfumature blu.  
«Ross ti ha visto. Puoi essere stato solo tu ad uccidere Zack» esalò Vent. "Gli ‘Impostori’ possono prendere le sembianze di chiunque. Prendono i ricordi e i comportamenti di coloro che imitano.  
Il vero Joseph è già morto per mano di quegli alieni. Questo non è lui" si disse, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di lacrime dietro il vetro del suo casco.  
«No! NO! N-non potete… crederlo…» esalò Joseph, iniziando a tremare. Vent chinò il capo. «Tu devi credermi… Vent!» implorò Joseph.  
«Tu, maledetto, stai zitto. Hai ucciso la mia ragazza! Lo so che sei stato tu» gridò l’astronauta dalla tuta gialla.  
Joseph ululò: «Se lasciate morire un innocente nello spazio non sarete diversi dai mostri alieni». Serrò i pugni con così tanta forza da far scricchiolare le nocche.  
«A mali estremi…» esalò Vent.  
Joseph venne afferrato da due a compagni di navicella e iniziò a dimenarsi, mentre gli altri lo trascinavano via.  
Una sola lacrima rigò il viso di Vent.


End file.
